


Raindrops and Birthday gifts

by Pearlislove



Series: A rare love story [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Couch Cuddles, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Rain, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: The Doctor bring Josie some gifts to help celebrate her first ever Birthday. From there, things begin to grow.





	Raindrops and Birthday gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_time_for_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_time_for_tea/gifts).



> There is not enough love (or fanfics) for the 8th Doctor and his Titan comics companion Josie Day. Therefor, here is me, spreading some. 
> 
> This will be a multi-part series, starting off lightly and getting more serious as it is going to dive into the time war and 8's experiences during it.
> 
> Not Big Finish compliant!

 

It's raining. Big raindrops are splattered on the window, and Josie can hear the rhythmic sound of the water drops hitting the roof above her head.  
  
The rain falling outside inspires Josie as she paints on the new canvas, different shades of blue coating the material layer by layer as she worked mindlessly, letting her thoughts drift off into the distance.  
  
The horrible weather reminded Josie of The Doctor, making her wish that he was there. They were that kind of person who loved rain - especially the cold, dark rain storms in the fall - and though she personally hated that same weather more than anything, it made her think of them.  
  
Two weeks. Two weeks since they suddenly dropped her off at the cottage, claiming they needed a little 'vacation on their own'. Josie had tried very hard not take their comment personally, knowing that The Doctor sometimes needed a little extra space and a chance to be properly alone. It had happened before, and would most certainly happen again. Two weeks was a new record, though, and Josie was starting to worry.  
  
Had it been something she said? She couldn't think of anything that could have offended them bad enough that they'd abandon her like this, but on the other hand she didn't know everything about what counted as an insult in Time Lord society.  
  
Maybe they'd been hurt? Josie hadn't been able to think about that. The mere suggestion filled her with dread, and she could not dwell on it for long, the panic already building up inside her and making it hard to breath.  
  
The Doctor had to be okay. They had to come back for her soon. They just had to.  
  
As if sensing how much Josie was missing The Doctor, the sound of the TARDIS materializing can soon be heard throughout the entire cottage.  
  
Josie doesn't waste time. In a second she is up on her feet, turning over both her painting and the cans of paint while she's at it, efficiently colouring the entire floor blue. Josie couldn't care less, though, as her only focus was The Doctor. Making paint splatter everywhere, she ran barefoot straight across the mess, continuing all the way to the kitchens where the TARDIS had landed.  
  
"Doctor!" Josie screamed, both surprised and utterly relieved as she saw the them leaning against his box, a shy smile on their lips.  
  
"Josie!" They smiled, wrapping her in a tight hug as she came up to them, holding her tight enough that they seemed to never want to let go. Somehow, Josie was convinced The Doctor had missed her just as much as she missed them, if not more. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, Doctor. You didn't have to go away for two weeks." She reprimanded them slightly, feeling a few salt tears stinging in the corner of her eyes. She really had missed them, and worried, and at some point figured  they weren't coming back. But now they had, and suddenly, everything felt alright again.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I really need those two weeks." The Doctor smiled softly, almost deceivingly. "It's not easy to find the perfect birthday gift, you know, and one does need some space to travel back and forth and couple of lapses around, to make sure they covered all the bases."  
  
"Birthday gift?" Josie drew back, staring at them in confusion. She was used to hearing The Doctor babbling on about illogical nonsense, but the talk about a birthday gift had her caught. "You got someone a birthday gift? And it took you two weeks to find it? Who?" Josie knew that The Doctor had traveled with other humans and aliens before her, but she’d thought they were all gone.  
  
The Doctor, in turn, looked surprised too. "You, of course. Who else would it be for but you, Josie?" They laughed, giving her one of their funny little smiles as though they thought it was all a joke.  
  
"But I don't have a birthday! I wasn't born, Doctor, I was made. Painted, to be precis." Josie swallowed hard. She hated being reminded of her past, but as it was, she had to bring it up.  
  
The Doctor laughed again, shaking their head. "Of course I know that. I'm not stupid Josie, and my amnesia is not nearly as bad these days. I remember most things, mostly. The thing is, today was the day you stepped out of the painting. It's the day you were created, and I see it as my right to announce it your birthday too!"  
  
Josie smiled, laughing despite herself. “So you spent two weeks flying across the universe to find the perfect birthday gifts for me?” She asked, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading inside her. The amount of love and appreciation was unlike anything she had ever encountered before.

 

“Yes! Now, who want bithday gifts?” From their bigger on the inside pockets, The Doctor took out three packages. One was a large square, while the other two were cylinder shaped.

 

“Me!” Josie laughed, feeling ridiculously excited about celebrating her very first ever birthday. Until The Doctor said they were going to celebrate it, she had not even know that it was possible for her to have a birthday. Being the she was made, not born, it had simply felt impossible. “I want my gifts!”

 

“Well, catch!” The Doctor throws one of the cylinder packages at her, and though it’s badly aimed, Josie catches it.

 

“Score!” She cries, excitedly tearing the paper off the package. It’s a small container filled with a fluorescent purple liquid, the label advertising it as a ‘purple glowing paint’, which seemed about right to Josie. She grinned, looking back at The Doctor. “Thank you!”

 

The Doctor smiled back, a grin on their face as well. “Still got two more for you. Should I thrown them too?” The Doctor lifted an eyebrow, and Josie laughed.

 

“No, let’s sit on the couch.” She suggested, gesturing into the comfortable sofa in the livingroom.

 

“As you want” The Doctor smiled, wrapping their arm around Josie’s shoulder and leading her to the aforementioned piece of furniture, carefully seating her on the plush cushions and looking around in confusion. “What happened to the carpet?”

 

Seeing them looking at the blue ocean surrounding them, Josie blushed. “I may have gotten a little excited when I heard the TARDIS.” She admitted, suddenly impulsively throwing her arms around The Doctor’s neck and pulling them in for a hug. “I was really worried. I missed you so much.”

 

A little surprised, The Doctor recuperate the hug, carefully sitting down on the sofa beside Josie as she kept hugging them.  Softly, they patted her back. “There, there. It’s alright. I’m here now.” For the first time The Doctor understood how truly terrified Josie had been. She had really thought something might’ve happened to them. “Want your second gift now?” They offered her the second cylinder, hoping desperately it would distract her from nasty could - have - beens.

 

Smiling like an excited child once more,  Josie tore the paper off the second cylinder, seeing it was an identical jar of paint to the last, but this one was pink, not purple. She smiled. “More paint!”

 

“Yeah, though seeing this mess, I figure you’d have needed some blue paint.” The Doctor laughed awkwardly, looking around  the blue painted floor and at the blue trail of footsteps leading all the way to the kitchen. The third package was still resting in his lap, and Josie eyed it curiously.

 

“It’s fine, as long as you don’t mind. It’s your cottage.” Josie smiled looking back up at The Doctor. They didn’t appear angry with her for ruining the floor. “Can I have the third package now?” Like a little child, her attention kept returning to the package still promised her. Her other two gifts had been disposed off upon the floor, carefully placed upon a spot on the floor not covered in blue goo.

 

“It’s fine Josie. I don’t mind. Been meaning to redecorate anyway.” The Doctor smiled, finally handing her the last package. “Her you go, your last birthday gift”

 

“Thank you Doctor!” Just as excited as before, Josie tore away the paper from the last gift as well, starring down in surprise at what was uncovered. A square shaped, red and white checkered book lay in her lap. The title artistically drawn out on the cover read ‘202 ways of making tea’ and was apparently written by a woman named Evelyn Smyth. “A tea book…?” The Doctor had never complained about Josie’s tea making skills. Truth to be told, they had never asked her to make tea, but she hadn’t thought they wanted her too.

 

“So  you can finally learn to make some proper tea for the both of us!” The Doctor said excitedly. “Really, Josie, if you want us to be a thing, then you’ll need to learn some proper tea making skills.”

 

“A thing?” Josie’s looked up, her mouth formed into a small ‘o’ as she tried to comprehend what they had said.

 

“Yes well, I Thought...we don’t have to, Josie, only if you...mmph” The Doctor wasn’t given a chance to finish what he had to say, as suddenly Josie was lying on top of them, hands around their head and her lips pressed against his. Her eyes were closed tight and she seemed to be putting all her energy into the kiss, which The Doctor eagerly reported. Their hands sneaked around her thin waist, and they smiled.

 

“I’m taking it you liked your gifts?” The Doctor smiled, drawing back so they could see Josie’s blue eyes staring up at them, her breath slightly laboured as she rested her body on top of theirs.

 

“Yes, and I’ll learn to make tea.” Josie laughed, pushing herself off of her new boyfriend with her arms, one hand on each side of The Doctor’s body keeping her hovering above them.

 

“Oh you, come here!” Holding on tight to her waist, The Doctor pulled Josie down on top of them again, one hand moving to cradle her head as they snuggled her close. “I didn’t mean it. It was just a joke. I’m fine with making tea for both of us if you want me to, it really doesn’t matter” Carefully, they kissed her on the forehead, stroking their hand over her hair.

 

“And I meant what I said about the tea. If it’s important to you, I’ll learn.” Josie’s voice is set, convinced, and The Doctor knows she means it. They had let on about something that felt important to them, and Josie took it to heart.

 

“Thank you.” The Doctor mumbled, taking a deep breath and enjoying the feeling of the warm body resting on top of theirs. It comforted them to have her there, lying on top of them and apparently loving them as much as they loved her. It had been love at first sight, and if such a thing existed, it was for the two of them. From the moment they had first laid eyes on her, seeing her sitting in their living room and painting, they had known. They had known that she was going to be something _more._

 

“I’m so glad you said something. I...I liked you. Loved you. But I didn’t want to say anything. I don’t know how Time Lords and romance work.” Josie’s body move, her head lifting from their chest and snuggling into the crock of their neck instead. A soft kiss tickled his cheek, and he smiled.

 

“Love With Time Lords is...complicated. Mostly, we’re what you call asexual. Sometimes Aromantic. It varies, between regenerations and between individuals.” The Doctor paused, gnawing on their lip as they stroked Josie’s hair and tried to figure out how to continue. “But I love you. I really do. Please never doubt that Josie.” They hug her, holding her as tight as they possibly can.

 

Josie smile, hugging them back with the same intensity as the hug she received. The afternoon's activities had been nothing close to what she’d imagined she’d be doing, and yet, she didn't think it could ever have gotten better. It was the perfect day for her and The Doctor, and hopefully, it would just be the first of many.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
